


【盾冬/PWP】Fantasy

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Dom Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 小甜肉饼，吧唧和大盾分享对彼此的性幻想，然后一起实现它。BDSM。





	

“研究表明，即使在婚后也经常交流对彼此的性幻想的夫妻，五年离婚率比那些不这么做的夫妻下降了87%。”一场晨间性爱之后，史蒂夫躺在床上看着报纸，用一本正经的语气说。巴基毛茸茸的头发埋在他右肩上，不时蹭他一下，像只吃饱了亮出肚皮的野猫。

“真的？”

“嗯。”

巴基哼笑了一声，“我真是爱死了你一本正经胡说八道的样子。”牙齿轻轻蹭着肩膀上紧实的肌肉，他的金属手指在史蒂夫乳头上来回打着转，按压揉弄着。“那，说说看，你对我有什么性幻想？”

“我想在战场上干你。”史蒂夫放下了遮着脸的报纸，目光灼灼地盯着巴基，一脸神清气爽。“你穿着黑色紧身的战斗制服，它把你胸、腰、大腿和屁股的肌肉包裹得那么严实又性感。还有那些武装带，捆在乳头、腰和大腿根部的位置上，你拿着枪走路的样子简直像是性感名模。每个人都会被你吸引，但是只有我一个人能干你。在战斗结束之后立即把你按在墙壁的废墟上开干，舔掉你脸上溅的血，脱掉你的紧身制服亲吻肌肤上的红色印痕。在队友寻找我们的时候我们正躲在废墟后面做爱，我要把你干进摇摇欲坠的墙壁里、干进被砸成一团废铁的汽车里、干进水泥、砖石和瓦砾堆里——而你也非常兴奋，是吧。”

他俯身将巴基笼罩在自己身下，手伸进了两人腿间揉搓着，巴基眼睛睁大，睫毛闪动着，淡绿的眼珠水润发亮，鼻翼急促地扇动着，抵在史蒂夫掌心的阴茎硬了起来。他习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇。“这……这听上去很不错，我们……我们下次可以试试……”

“那你呢？”史蒂夫逼近他，嘴唇快要碰到巴基的鼻尖，哦这混蛋，看来这就是他真正的目的了。“巴基，你对我有没有什么特殊的，性幻想，嗯？”

史蒂夫的声音听上去兴奋得有点打颤，巴基不想扫他的兴，但还是犹豫了一下。“我……嗯……”

“我想……我想让你做一些……九头蛇曾经对我做过的事。”

一旦说出来接下来就轻松多了，巴基将目光越过史蒂夫的脸看着他的金发和天花板。“他们对我做过一些很糟糕的事情，我不愿意去回忆，但是回忆总是在那里的。我会想起来，还是会感到恶心、恐惧、不安。但是如果……如果我能把那个人想象成是你的话……当我再次回忆起那些事情的时候，我会知道对我做那种事的人是你，你并不会真正伤害我，这只是我们之间的小游戏，一种情趣，那样……那样我就不会再梦到它们……”

“我知道了， 巴基。”史蒂夫把他的脸扳回来，亲了亲他的嘴唇。微笑着，温柔地看着他。“那么，你想要我做什么？”

强烈的兴奋和悸动让他脊背一阵颤抖，“我……”巴基咬了咬嘴唇，飞快地盘算着。我在一场复仇者联盟的聚会上，你突然走进来，穿着美国队长的制服，全副武装，命令我跪下，当着所有人的面开始操我的嘴……不不不，巴基摇了摇头，这个场景虽然疯狂而且真他妈要命的性感（他光是想象就快要高潮了）但是太超过了。

“你想到什么了？告诉我。”史蒂夫好奇地问，巴基的性器被他握在手心，已经硬得发涨。“有什么是让你想着我的脸就可以高潮的？说出来，士兵。”

他的语调在末尾沉了下去，巴基一阵哆嗦，几乎就射在了史蒂夫手上。“我……我想要你绑着我！你穿着美国队长制服而我是全身赤裸的，双手被绑在背后，脖子上带着项圈和锁链，像……像宠物一样牵着我在外面行走！”心脏的猛烈跳动让他不得不停下吸气，舔嘴唇。“就、就从我们的房间到安全出口这一小段？然后在楼梯间你命令我跪下，让我用嘴咬开拉链给你口交……”最后几个字他说得模糊不清，带着呜咽，光是想象的强烈快感已经足以让他在史蒂夫手心射出来了。

“如果你想要这样的话，”史蒂夫笑了，那是个带着极强力量与震撼感的笑容，让巴基的呼吸再一次紊乱起来。“我有个计划。”

“首先，得黑掉走廊里的监控装置一小会。”

真是说得轻松。

感谢老弗瑞，现在美国队长和冬兵的公寓对面没有住着监视的美貌女特工了，不过毕竟是美国队长的住处，要搞定大楼的安保系统也不是那么容易的事。“我可不会，不过我知道有人擅长这个。”巴基将从娜塔莎那里搞来的一个U盘扔给史蒂夫，后者亲了他一口。把U盘插进大楼的安保系统就是个很简单的事情了。

接下来是路线选择。从他们的公寓到安全出口大约有二十米，会经过两间公寓，其中一间长期招租中，另一间住着一对普通的上班族夫妻，今天是工作日，走廊里不会有人。但是、但是万一遇上邻居突然回家了呢？巴基和史蒂夫前往邻居家拜访过一次，他们并不知道自己隔壁住着美国队长和冬日战士，以为他们只是一对普通的同性小情侣。如果他们的小游戏被当场撞见……对方会报警吗？巴基无法想象那样的画面，不，或许是太刺激了所以忍不住要去想象也说不一定。

他反复沿着短短二十米的走廊来回走了数十次，在脑海里想象着史蒂夫绑着他，牵着他脖子上的项圈在这里行走的画面，最后面红耳赤双腿发软，落荒而逃一般冲回家里，瘫倒在沙发上大口喘气。

然后……然后是道具。手铐、项圈、锁链……史蒂夫出门买必需品去了，一切都交给他来安排。巴基闭着眼躺在沙发上双手交握，回忆着那些束缚用具，金属冰冷坚硬的重量在皮肤上浮现出来，伴随着疼痛、窒息感、被践踏得不成形的羞耻心和本能的恐惧。男人牵着锁链拉扯着他的脖颈，喉咙火烧一样疼痛，快要无法呼吸了，他在泪眼朦胧中抬起头，去看他的主人。

那是……那是史蒂夫……那是金色的头发和一张熟悉、强势而温暖的，令人安心的脸……

“史蒂夫……”巴基小声咕哝着，咬着嘴唇，看向公寓的门口，超级战士的敏锐听力让他能听见从电梯间传来的脚步声——史蒂夫。他再一次闭上眼睛，呼吸急促地听着脚步声一点点靠近，钥匙在锁孔中转动的声音，想象着马上就要出现在他面前的那个男人，美国队长的制服和星盾，带着微笑，和能够掌控全局的自信表情……

“你在做什么？士兵。”

门锁响了，男人逆光的脸出现在门口。哦天哪，他真的穿着那身代表正义和自由的星条旗，背着他的盾，然而手中却拎着一副长长的、银色金属光泽闪亮的镣铐。这场景比他的幻想更加可怕而诱人，巴基几乎要晕过去了。

“我们接到命令，必须立即转移。”男人的嘴角紧紧绷着，下巴高傲地抬起，神情冷硬，对着巴基挥舞了一下手中的镣铐。“现在，站起来，跟我走，士兵。”

“是——是的！长官！”

他毫不犹豫就服从了命令，站得笔直，双手紧贴着身侧。男人露出一个满意的微笑。“脱下衣服。”

士兵立即飞快地脱下了衣服，运动衫、宽大的外套和休闲裤，士兵就不应该穿着这些东西。男人走到他身后，以欣赏的目光扫视着他，丝毫不掩饰语气中的赞美。“你这么漂亮，就不应该穿什么衣服。”他在他身后轻抖了一下锁链，金属发出碰撞的声响。“来。”

他听从命令，将微微颤抖着的双手背到身后，让长官给他带上手铐。手腕被男人宽大的手掌捉住时他忍不住发出了一声细微的呜咽，然而接下来贴上他右手皮肤的并不是金属的冰冷，手铐有着皮革的内衬，像那个人的掌握一样，温柔而不容抗拒地将冬兵双手反铐在身后。男人接着握住了他的脖颈，迫使冬兵微微仰起头，将咽喉和抖动的喘息暴露出来。

“好孩子。”

长官赞扬并且亲吻了士兵的额角，将一个同样有着皮革内衬的项圈扣在他的咽喉上。项圈的尺寸非常合适，严密地锁住他的脖颈，带来些微的压迫和窒息感。并不至于太过痛苦，但要大口喘气就很难了。

冬兵艰难地喘息着，男人没有再刻意关照这些小细节，“我们得走了。”他拾起了锁在项圈上的链条另一端，开始往前走，像牵着一只小动物或者是拉着他的行李箱。冬兵双腿发软地跟在后面，踏出公寓的门。

他没穿鞋——他什么都没穿，脚踩在光滑的地砖上，冰冷触感让他一下闭紧眼睛——像是实验室或者水槽的冰冷，不，这不是，他用力呼吸着，睁开眼，这是平民的生活区域，墙上有涂绘，地砖上有着花纹，走廊两边——两边的门觊觎着，像是在等着他走近。天，外面好冷，他颤抖得厉害，颤抖得能听到手铐和金属臂碰撞的声音，这提醒他他是被绑着的——全身赤裸，双手反绑，脖子上套着锁链，而且下身还难以遮蔽地硬了起来。

就像这样光天化日之下在公共场所行走——走过邻居家的门前——巴基满脸通红，紧紧地咬着嘴唇，几乎就要退缩回去了。不行，他受不了这个——脖子上的锁链猛地拉动了一下，史蒂夫在迫使他向前走。

他知道他需要什么，他知道他能受得了这个，他需要这个。巴基头晕脑胀的看着史蒂夫的背影，他背后的星盾，他手上牵着的锁链——他抽泣了一下，强迫自己向前走，跟上史蒂夫，赤脚踩过公寓的走廊。

没有——并没有发生任何可怕的事，短短二十米的走廊，他们很快就走到了尽头，邻居没有出现，大楼的警报装置也没有突然响起来，史蒂夫推开安全门，用力一拉把巴基拖了进去，他一个踉跄，站稳的时候正对上史蒂夫不悦的脸——也没有什么实验人员在门后面等待着他。

巴基松了一口气，然而立即就听到男人的训斥：“跪下！”

他条件反射一般迅速跪倒在地，大大的眼睛惊慌不安地望着他的长官。“你太慢了！士兵。”

“是、是的长官！对不起！长官！”士兵知道他应该做什么，他挪动着双膝蹭向前，将脸贴在星条旗制服的大腿上，灼热的气息拂在男人大腿上，带着超级士兵荷尔蒙的味道的热气呼吸打在他自己的脸上，充斥着鼻腔和口腔。他感觉到了唾液的分泌——急切地咽下一口口水，冬兵仰起脸，用牙齿咬住了男人的拉链。

他的牙齿和舌头被教导过可以用来做很多事情，红房子、九头蛇、神盾，都有他们的独门秘籍，但绝对没有一个人类能做得像资产这样好——没有人知道他能做得有多好，只有史蒂夫，史蒂夫会知道。

他咬开拉链，用舌头隔着布料舔湿那呼之欲出的形状，灵巧而有力的舌尖伸进内裤边缘的缝隙，轻轻将它拨开。他深吸一口气，将脸埋进男人淡金色的毛发里，用总是有点嘟起来的柔润肉感的嘴唇，包裹住男人大得可怕的阴茎顶端，轻轻挤压，舌头完整地裹住龟头侧面，一边扫动着一边吮吸，灵活地挑逗着顶上的缝隙。

他的嘴惊人地灵巧，男人深吸了一口气，双手抓紧冬兵的头发。士兵卖力地又含又吸又舔，口腔内壁和软嫩舌尖的触感比什么都好，三管齐下，如果不是美国队长的话这一下就能交代在他嘴里——不，男人没有再想下去，他抓着冬兵的头发把自己的阴茎向他口腔深处送去。

唯一的问题是这玩意太大了。冬兵困难地吞咽着，用喉咙深处的肌肉吮吸和挤压阴茎顶端，慢慢地含进去，小角度地晃动着头——他比一般人更能控制自己的肌肉，努力调整呕吐的生理反应，用喉头的痉挛服侍着他的长官。

男人又一次喘息出声，背后的星盾重重撞在墙上，手指揪着冬兵头发来回抽送，用力到让他头皮发痛，冬兵眼前一阵阵地发黑，有种窒息般的快感。

他被塞得太深太满以至于发不出声音了，被反绑在背后的双手颤抖着握拳又松开，手铐哐当作响。

滴滴滴滴滴滴。

声音好像不太对。

滴滴滴滴滴滴。

不是他们弄出来的声音。史蒂夫抓着他头发的动作一下子停滞了，冬兵——还处于情景之中，含着男人巨大的阴茎茫然而艰难地半抬起头来，望着他的长官。

滴滴滴滴滴滴。

“这是——！”是史蒂夫腰间的专用通讯器发出来的声音！复仇者集结！操！啊！

两个人都一下子吓醒了，史蒂夫刚想要把自己的东西从巴基嘴里拔出来，巴基突然一扭头将他顶到了墙上去，将那玩意完完整整的含进了咽喉——也许含进了食道。

操，好大！操，真他妈的痛！喉咙会撕裂——不管了反正会好的，操啊啊啊啊怎么是这种时候！他疯狂地吞咽吐出吮吸挤压舔弄，不管自己喉咙的疼痛拼命摇晃着头转动角度。操啊啊啊啊都到这种时候了非给他弄出来不可！

史蒂夫的眼睛瞪得吓人，他拼命喘着气好像哮喘就要犯了，他伸手想去拿腰间的通讯器——然后不知道怎么就一脚踏在了巴基硬得发痛的阴茎上——先是巴基，然后是被巴基玩命口活的史蒂夫，这一下让他们两个人都高潮到短暂失神。

等恢复意识的时候好像已经过了一年。

“队长，”通讯器打开了，里面传来山姆的声音，“第五大道出现外星人！情况紧急，我们正在集合！我先过来接巴基，托尼随后就到，他过来接你，我们直接飞过去。我还有一分钟到你家窗户边上！队长，你在听吗？”

史蒂夫和巴基面面相觑。

“操啊啊啊啊啊——”两个人几乎同时惨叫起来。巴基的声音嘶哑，嗓子里有点血腥甜味，不这点小伤没事，关键是……“手铐、手铐！”史蒂夫两下就扭开了巴基脖子上的项圈，他是全副武装连盾都带上了，巴基还光着呢。

金属手臂一用力错开手铐，巴基站起来就朝公寓飞跑，万万没想到裸奔是这种感觉。“史蒂夫给我钥——”嗓子破了。史蒂夫冲了过来一手掏出钥匙开门一手持盾兼用自己的身体遮住巴基赤裸的屁股。如果这时候猎鹰敢降落他一定要撕掉他的翅膀，两只。钥匙在锁孔里转了一圈发出可怕的咯嚓声，那一刻巴基的心都提到了嗓子眼，就算钥匙断了他也得破门而入，就在这么想着的时候，谢天谢地，门开了。

巴基一头扎进了卧室，与此同时，窗外传来单兵飞行器的嗡嗡声。

“嗨，队长！你准备好了？”山姆从落地窗降落进屋，左右看了一圈，“巴基呢？”

“啊？！巴基，哦，这个，他，他还在穿衣服，不是，我是说战斗装备！”

山姆奇怪地看了队长一眼，他脸上红一下白一下，满是尴尬的笑容。山姆忍不住又看了他一眼。

“队长。”

“嗯！”

“你裤链开了。”

“……”

可怕的沉默。

这太他妈尴尬了，而另外一个应该在场的电灯泡还没来。我恨托尼，山姆想。

“如果巴基不方便去的话也没关系……”

冬兵不知道什么时候突然出现在卧室门口，他已经全副武装，一身漆黑犹如鬼魅，对着山姆打了个响指。

意思是……“出发？”

巴基点了点头，直接走向窗户——这让山姆没有机会再看到呆若木鸡的史蒂夫和他的裤链，真是太好了。

这次有机会实践一下你的幻想了。在走过史蒂夫身边时，巴基用气音在他耳畔说。他的嘴唇含着笑意，伸出来的舌尖卷掉了唇边最后一点白浊。

 

END.

 


End file.
